


Your flowers

by Sapindetin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapindetin/pseuds/Sapindetin
Summary: Well I decided That he'll get his flowers. At least he's back for Maryluis birthdayAnd fanart's fanart , I cried seing the original ...
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63
Collections: A Very Merthur Birthday





	Your flowers

Happy Birthday, ;)

Laorart


End file.
